1. Application of differential staining techniques for chromosome analysis. 2. Use of flow cytometry in the analysis of aneuploid cells. 3. Analysis of radiation chimeras to determine if autoimmune stem cells have increased repopulation potential. 4. In vivo cell cycle analysis of polyclonal B-cell activation in normal and autoimmune mice by flow cytometric techniques. 5. Immune status of recipients of opposite sex bone marrow.